Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck has been a regular cast of the mainstream heroes of Looney Tunes ''but he is not really a hero, he is more accurately termed as an anti-hero and at times can even become a protagonist villain. By no means the most malicious or threatening of villains the troublesome Daffy can be credited with some rather cruel and unusual incidents throughout his career and has antagonized several notable heroes, such as Bugs Bunny and Speedy Gonzales. It could be argued that the same holds true for all ''Looney Tunes ''characters, as, with the exception of 100% good Porky Pig and 100% villainous Yosemite Sam (though note that villainous does not necessarily mean evil) all of them have been consistently portrayed as anti-heroes or anti-villains. However, Daffy Duck has gone one step further than Bugs Bunny or Foghorn Leghorn and actually passed from the occasional anti-hero to the occasional villain; which is why he gets a page in this website and they don't. It should still be remembered that, while Daffy may have been a villain at some point, he is now fully redeemed and his heroic career unquestionably outweighs his infrequent villainous antics. In ''Duck Dodgers, for example, he is always the hero. An idiot hero, but still certainly not an anti-hero. For some examples of Daffy Duck at his worst one should look to the cartoon "Well Worn Daffy" - in this cartoon Daffy's mean-spiritedness is taken to its extremes and he outright denies a group of mice access to desperately needed water out of sheer malice: this is without a doubt one of the most blatantly cruel things Daffy has done (and, to be fair, is slightly out of character). Normally however most of Daffy's true malice is reserved for his nemesis, Bugs Bunny, who he loathes due to extreme jealousy - yet even this extreme rivalry isn't without some merit and Daffy is capable of forging alliances with Bugs Bunny on occasions: though the two will never truly be friends. thumb|300px|right Other Appearances Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage Believe it or not Daffy Duck featured as the final boss and main antagonist of the video-game Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage - in this version of events Daffy has taken his rivalry with Bugs to a whole new level and gained the power of the artist in a similar fashion to Elmer Fudd during a famous Looney Tunes ''cartoon. Using his newfound powers Daffy Duck causes all manner of mischief for Bugs Bunny but is ultimately resigned to his usual defeat at the hands of his rival. It is very likely that Daffy Duck was also trying to exact revenge on Bugs Bunny for pulling a similar trick on him in the ''Looney Tunes ''cartoon "''Duck Amuck". Also, in Duck Dodgers (a Cartoon Network cartoon), Daffy Duck (aka Duck Dodgers) serves to protect the galaxy alongside 100% Good Porky Pig from Marvin the Martian. Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Trickster Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Bosses Category:Jerks Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Animated Villains